


The Good Fight

by Witty_Whit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, Introspection, Possession, Season/Series 05, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Adam lets Michael in - a sort of contrast to how Lucifer worked on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Fight

It wasn’t beguiling; it wasn’t tempting; it didn’t make secret promises to make all his innermost desires come true. It didn’t beg or plead or try to reason.

 

It demanded.

 

It commanded like a five star general ordering his troops forward into battle. "Fight the good fight." "Never give up, never surrender." "Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead." It called out over and over again. It was an incessant pounding in his soul that ordered him to do what was without question _right_.

 

Adam took a deep breath, knowing he had to do the right thing, and let Michael in.


End file.
